Where There Is Love, There Is Life
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. i. Padma/Parvati ii. Lily/James iii. Kingsley/Percy iv. Draco/Luna v. Victoire/Lysander vi. Lucy/Lorcan vii. Ginny/Harry viii. Lucy/Lorcan (2)
1. Oh So Wrong

**Oh So Wrong**

Parvati and Padma had been inseparable as young children: they slept in the same room and could finish each other's sentences. A talent that frustrated their parents to no end.

All this changed however, when the twins entered Hogwarts. For the first time in their lives they were forcibly separated, both of the girls had shed many tears knowing that the other wasn't in a bed opposite. They spent every waking moment that wasn't in class with each other. Eventually though, the twins didn't see one another so much. They formed friendships in their own houses, and soon they only spoke in passing.

During their fifth year though, something changed: they couldn't help but watch the other during D.A meetings.

Padma watched from the other side of the room as Parvati Stunned Neville, then whipped around before blocking an Impedimenta Jinx sent her way by Anthony. She watched in fascination as her hair caught the light, marvelling as she saw the glimmers. Her mouth dropped open, but quickly she snapped it shut again mentally chiding herself, '_that is your sister!_'

Parvati had similar experiences, she stared at Padma as she curled up on a large cushion. She adored the way her brow crinkled as she struggled to understand the method of an advanced spell.

Though both girls tried to deny it, there was clearly an attraction between the two. It was only a matter of time before one of the two acted upon it.

'Padma! Wait!'

Padma had just been about to exit the Room of Requirement when the shout by Parvati had stopped her. They were the last in the Room, it was the first time the two of them had been alone since the previous Christmas. Both girls were nervous, the tension in the room was palpable.

'I'm just going to come out and say it,' started Parvati, 'I think about you all the time... in a way I really shouldn't. I can't help it but I-'

She was cut off as Padma crossed the small space between the two of them and placed her lips upon those of her sister tentatively. After a brief moment Parvati kissed her back.

They both knew it was wrong, but in that moment, it felt so right.


	2. Utopia

_**Written for the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge: Molly Weasley**_

**Utopia**

Lily Potter felt a light breath across her nose. That was strange. She shouldn't be feeling anything, surely she was dead. Yes, that voice had been real and that green light had definitely struck her. Here she was though, confused at the feeling of the breath. It smelt like mint, just like the mint infused gravy they'd had for dinner before she'd been killed.

Suddenly something wet licked her nose, her eyes flickered open slowly and she saw the face of a man above her.

'James!'

'Lily,' he breathed, 'you're awake.'

'Well, I can't not be when you decide to lick me like that!'

James smirked and leant away from her, 'Sorry.'

Lily sat up, and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a very large field, it looked a lot like where she used to frequent with Severus in her younger years. Lilies encircled the area where she had laid, and just a little further out there was some lilac petunias.

'Where are we?' she asked. His smirk disappeared.

'I think Lily, that this is the afterlife,' he replied, with an uncertain look on his face, 'we didn't make it.'

'What about Harry?'

'He's not here. I can only think-'

'that he survived,' Lily gasped, 'against Voldemort. How is that even possible?'

'I don't know Lils, I don't know'

'Our little boy, James. Unbreakable.'


	3. Secret Meetings

_**Written for the Broaden Your Horizons (Romance Stories) Challenge: Slash**_

**A.N - Also written for Rish as an pre-wedding present and because of her love for all things slash!**

**Secret Meetings**

The clock struck ten and although many of the Ministry workers had already left for home, Kingsley was still sat in his office waiting for a very important visitor. His personal assistant was also still present: she was scribbling frantically on an extremely long piece of parchment. Kingsley thought that perhaps, she had forgotten what the time was. He glanced towards the door when the chime rang, and sighed heavily as he went to go and straighten the already neat stack of parchments on his desk.

_Was he ever going to arrive?_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind however, he heard the door open and close. Kingsley looked up to see a very dishevelled and irate looking Percy Weasley mumbling angrily.

'My apologies on my tardiness Minister. The Head of Magical Education just would not accept my insistence that by increasing the depth of telescope lenses by just five millimetres, a wider range of the night sky may be viewed.'

'No worries Weasley, it is a topic of utmost importance of course,' the Minister replied with a wry smile.

'Of- Of course Minister. We're talking about the education of hundreds of students here, my own nieces and nephews included.'

'Like I said Weasley, of utmost importance...'

'I- Indeed Minister,' Percy said meekly as a blush crept into his freckled cheeks. When was the Minister going to stop with the formalities?

'Jones!' Kingsley called out. 'Go home! You've been sat there for hours.'

'What! Oh... Right away Sir. Sorry!' She bustled around collecting her belongings and then stumbled out of the office, leaving just the two men behind.

Kingsley stood and walked out from behind his desk. 'Now that she's gone, we can carry on from where we left off in our last meeting Percy.'

'Right away Kingsley,' replied Percy as he met the Minister for Magic in the middle of the circular office.

As their lips met, Kingsley wondered why the doubt that Percy wouldn't show up ever even entered his mind.


	4. Captive

_*Written for the Broaden Your Horizons (Romance Stories) Challenge: Most hated**_

**A.N- Also written for Gamma, for her love of all things Druna**

**Captive**

You see her unlike you've ever seen her before. She's bare, stripped of everything that makes her uniquely _her_. Her hair hangs limply around her pale face. Her eyes don't sparkle anymore, not like they used to. Her eccentricities are subdued by her forlorn environment.

Yet, there's something about her that draws you in. Ever since she was dragged through your sitting room just before Christmas, there has been something. She seemed impassive but you caught her eye. You saw something that she didn't want her captors to see: fear. You know that deep down, in your heart of hearts, you can't let Luna come to harm. You're drawn towards her like a moth is drawn to light.

So you try to help her, but she doesn't want to know. You bring her extra food, but she gives it to the wand maker. You try to heal the grazes on her hands, but she bats your wand away. Then one day she relents.

You deliver her food, the way you always do, and for the first time since she's been held captive, you hear her speak. 'Why? Why are you helping me, Draco?'

Draco. She called you Draco, not Malfoy. Her voice is quiet, but you hear her, she's broken through her silence and the sound couldn't make you happier.

'Because I want to... I'm not my family, Luna. Please don't believe I am.'

'I don't. I know you're not evil, Draco. You're just very misguided,' she replies with a very sad smile.

'_That's the thing about Luna,_' you think to yourself. '_You can never be sure whether she's complimenting you or insulting you.'_

'Oh, it's a compliment, Draco, don't worry,' she says, to your utter bemusement.

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise comes from the entrance of the dungeon. Acting on impulse, you take her hand and place a kiss on it. 'You're my light, Luna,' you say. 'I'll help you all I can until you are out of here.'

You stand and make your way towards the noise, silently dropping a rusty nail onto the ground beside her. You don't look back.

**A.N - Thanks to the wonderful RussianDestruction for beta-ing this for me!**


	5. Confessions

_**Written for the Fanfiction Wizard Tournament: Round 2**_

**Confessions**

The sun was slowly setting over the crooked silhouette of the Burrow. The end of James Potter's birthday party was nearing and many of the attendees were making their way indoors. Victoire loitered around outside until she was certain that she wouldn't be spotted sneaking away. She looked around one more time, decided that Ginny and Hermione were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her, and slipped away to the paddock up the hill.

'I didn't think you'd come,' a voice greeted her as she waked into a clearing.

'Of course I would Lysander, I love you remember.' She kissed her boyfriend of the last few months passionately.

'I love you too Vic,' he replied once she'd pulled away, to his disappointment.

'Ready to tell everyone Lys.'

'Yeah, now or never,' Lysander replied back eagerly. He grabbed Victoire's hand and they made their way back down to the Burrow, nervous but excited as to how the family would react.

The couple walked into the living room, a sight of family bliss greeted them: Harry and Ginny were snuggled in an armchair, Molly was pouring out drinks and James was busy showing anyone who cared his new broomstick cleaning kit. It was Bill who first spotted Victoire and Lysander.

'Ah there you are Vic, we were just wondering where you got to...' He noticed the hand-holding. 'Hang on, what's going on?'

'Mum, Dad, Mr and Mrs Lovegood. Lysander and I would like to tell you something-'

'We're together!' injected Lysander before his girlfriend could finish.

'WHAT!' shouted fleur, as she rose to her feet. She wasn't alone in that action, many stood in protest just as Fleur had but Lorcan ran to his twin and congratulated him on his 'fit bird'.

'There's over a ten year age gap between the two of you. You better explain yourselves,' said Bill weakly.

'Neither of us meant for it to happen, but it has. We fell in love with the wrong person, but now it's the right person,' said Victoire as she looked lovingly at him.

'How lovely... I wish you both the best,' said Molly with obvious forced sincerity.

'Thank you Grandma, it means a lo-'

'I have something to say too,' interrupted Albus.

'Oh god,' said Harry.

'I thought I'd just on the bandwagon with shocking confessions. Everyone, I... I'm gay, and I've been seeing Scorpius-'

'Give me that firewhiskey,' Harry said with force. 'NOW!'


	6. Seen and Seen

**Written for Camp Potter: Tech Discovery Week 1**

**Seen and **_**Seen**_

Being Lucy Weasley wasn't easy: daughter of the Minister of Magic, niece of the 'Golden Trio'. Her personal life was broadcasted all over the media. The Daily Prophet reported when she was caught kissing Jordan Longbottom that one dreadful trip to Hogsmeade, then Witch Weekly published an article on how to avoid bad hair days like her.

Expectations on the teenager were huge; her father gained all O's in his O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, her muggle mother had graduated successfully from the University of Liverpool and her older sister, Molly, played Quidditch professionally for the Appleby Arrows. So, it was a travesty when she only achieved an A in her Astronomy O.W.L, and didn't get accepted onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

When she was with Lorcan, however, he didn't focus on the things that she didn't achieve. He saw what other people missed: he saw an artistic girl with a talent for oil-paintings. He saw a girl who could play three musical instruments and speak French and German clearly and fluently. He saw _her_.

Lucy lived for the moments she spent with Lorcan. Every kiss he bestowed upon her was laced with affection for who she really was, not who the media wanted her to be. Every touch reminded her that she was happy with the way she was, she adored the way his arm wove protectively around her and he could always be relied upon to provide comfort when the expectation got too high.

Lucy may never be the Golden Girl: the perfect Minister's daughter, but with Lorcan she was true to herself and that was what really mattered in the end.


	7. Not Invisble, Not Any More

**Not Invisible, Not Any More**

When Ginny first saw Harry, she knew he didn't see her; he was too worried about Hogwarts. He was skinny for his age and his hair hung over his eyes, but she was star struck. He was the famous Harry Potter and he was talking to _her_ family! She couldn't believe it. Ginny hid behind her mother, afraid at what he might think of her.

She was invisible to him.

When Harry saved her from the basilisk in her second year, her first major crush began. He was so heroic and brave, yet even though her red hair stood out like a sore thumb, he still didn't notice her. Not really.

She was a shadowy outline to him.

When Harry formed the DA, she knew that he had started to notice her. That was the idea, that was the reason she began her relationship with Michael: to get his attention. She tried so hard to impress him during the lessons, but she was always overshadowed by Cho Chang, the object of Harry's affections.

She was hidden in the shadows.

When Ginny could feel the jealousy rolling off Harry, that was when she knew that he saw her properly. Her relationship with Dean was another attention gaining act, and it worked.

She was in his sight.

When he kissed her after the Quidditch match, Ginny was sure of it: he finally noticed her. Her dreams had come true in that moment. All her wishes had been granted.

She was a blaze of light in his vision, but really she had never left it since that first sighting.


	8. One Perfect Year

_**Written for Camp Potter: Tech Discovery, Week 6, the Set Pairing Boot Camp , the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: purple and the 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #2: using an event prompt**_

**One Perfect Year**

It's been a year to the day since we got married and I've never known a happier year in all my life. It's gone so quick but I have never spent more time smiling. Then again, all I need to do is look at you and I smile. I really must be the luckiest man in the world!

I still remember every little detail of our wedding. From the purple flowers that trailed through your hair to the way that you stumbled a little halfway down the aisle. I especially remember the cheeky wink you gave me as the wind ripped through your hair. That stumble made me chuckle; perfect Lucy Weasley, stumbling down the aisle on her wedding day! Someone would think that I made you nervous, Mrs Scamander!.

Since that moment, you've never made me stop chuckling. Every day you brighten my day, you're so much of a ray of sunshine that my world is constantly sunny. There can never be a dull day with my beautiful wife around. It's like you suck all of the bad air out of the world and leave it with a calm, peaceful aroma.

This year has been the best of my life so far, and I can't wait to spend many, many more with you.


End file.
